


You Are Mine and I Am Yours

by lobaby



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Love, Married Couple, POV First Person, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Verbal Abuse, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobaby/pseuds/lobaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you liked it, didnt really know how to end it so its kinda sudden.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I sit up in the comfort of my bed next to my sleeping wife, who for whatever reason, has stayed with me in the midst of all this chaos and turmoil. I've lied awake all night with the thoughts of being so ill deserved of her marital bond to me. I look over at her as she dreams and I can't help the swelling in my heart at how beautiful she truly is. Her angelic face is outlined by the moon's glow and it makes her golden locks look silvery. I huff impatiently and I know it is irrational but I can't help but be upset with her for being so forgiving of all my deeds. She makes me feel even more undeserving of her.

"Loki if you continue to sigh and huff like that, I'll put a spell on you to remain silent until morning."

Her sudden sarcastic words startle me and I quickly glance over at her and her eyes are still closed and her face still peaceful.

"I'm sorry my love. I'm just finding it difficult to sleep. So many thoughts bounce inside my head and it disables me from relaxation."

I say sympathetically, feeling bad for waking her.

"What is it that troubles you husband?"

She shifts to her side and props herself up on her elbow and stares at me with her piercing aqua eyes. I swallow hard. It takes everything in me to not reach over and devour her in a kiss.

"You."

I have to look away from the siren that is my wife.

"Me? What about me?"

She asks curiously.

"Ever since my return, you have been nothing but understanding and loving and accepting and forgiving of me."

I pout. She's silent for a few heartbeats before she inches towards me and gently turns my head with her delicate fingers.

"Is that not what a good wife does for her husband? Is that not what one does for the man she loves no matter how foolish his actions and stupid his reasons?"

She says softly, stroking my face with her soft fingertips. I scowl.

"Yes but..."

"But nothing Loki. You are my husband. I love you. I was so overjoyed to have you back I care not what misdoings you did in your absence. I have forgiven you. That is that."

She says it more sternly. Chastising me. I look over at her in the pale moon light and a strange electricity surges through my body. I inhale sharply. She smiles.

"But what about my true blood line?"

She rolls her eyes and looks away.

"Oh Loki. I've just about had enough of this."

"Then look at me!"

She huffs and looks over at me and to no surprise, subconsciously moves away and gasps. I have made myself my true Jotun appearance. Dark sapphire skin, blood red eyes, subzero temperature skin, runes etched into my flesh. I wanted to shock her. To get her to be afraid of me and finally see what she's married too. I told you my thinking was irrational. I don't deserve her. I never have and I certainly don't now.

"See! I knew it! I do repulse you!"

I sound triumphant that I've frightened my wife. _I'm an idiot aren't I? Just like she said._

"You only did it as a trick and not to prove any point so silence that tongue of yours before I silence it for you!"

She's angry. I can tell. But her next move is quite unexpected. She rolls towards me while I'm not looking and swings her legs over mine and straddles me, pinning me against her lovely, soft body. Her nightdress rides up over her hips as they shift against mine and I find that there is a lump in my throat that hasn't been there until now. She leans in, centimeters from my face and glares at me.

"You listen to me Loki Odinson and you listen well..."

I want to correct her on my last name but fear she might kill me if I do so I remain silent. I sink internally under her intense gaze and look a little like a lost little child I'm sure. She continues.

"Since we were children you have always been one for pranks and tricks and magic and foolishness. I knew it would only increase as you got older and yet I married you anyway! Why? Because I fell in love with you the first moment I laid eyes on you. As I know you for me. Your love for magic and ability to make me smile and the way you kiss me, it's impossible for me to be anyone else's. When you fell, I felt a part of me fall with you and I thought life would never be the same-"

She strokes my cheek lovingly and I stop myself from claiming her lips that are only half an inch away from me.

"-When you came back, I _was_ told of all the things you did and tried to do but I forgave you because it is in my nature and nothing you could do could make me hate you. And I knew that you were still my darling Loki after your first night back when you took me to bed-"

She blushes and looks away, biting her lip. Seeing her do that makes me blush in return. Then I pout again because I'm just _sure_ you can't see me blush over my blue skin. I internally grumble. 

"-the way you made love to me that night, I knew you were still you and thus I forgave you because I knew you weren't completely lost to me."

I think fondly back to that night. The way she writhed under me, how wet she was between her legs, how warm her cunt was as I plunged inside of her, how her walls clenched around me at her intense orgasm. I have a very proud moment of all the times she screamed my name then she jerks me back into the present with a snap of her fingers.

"Stop trying to scare me off, stop trying to push me away, stop thinking that you don't deserve to be my husband and stop sulking!"

She scolds me and my eyebrows furrow as she does.

"Loki I'm warning you..."

She obviously saw me start to sulk which makes me chuckle lightly. I furrow my eyebrows further but with a trace of a smile on my lips. She sees my game and accepts it.

"Don't you dare!"

"Yes but would you be so willing to be married to me like this or like my Asgardian form?"

I have a very knowing look on my face but suddenly my eyes roll back in my head and a sudden gasp of air escapes when her hands suddenly find their way inside my trousers and wrap around my already semi-hard cock. She leans forward as she starts to slowly stroke me and whispers seductively in my ear.

"I will have you any way you please my Prince. As long as it is you and only you that penetrates me."

A low guttural growl comes from my throat as she starts to kiss my jawline and I feel the tip of her tongue trail from the soft flesh behind my ear to the center of my throat. I'm faintly aware of my once Jotun form slipping back into my Asgardian one as her soft hand strokes the full length of me, rubbing her thumb over the head, sticky with precum. She nips playfully at my pulse and whispers sweetly in my ear again.

"I wish for your highness to fuck me with your most impressive length and ravage me until dawn comes."

I can feel the heat radiating off her sweet cunt as she grinds against me and my hands roam over ever luscious curve. Cupping her breasts and squeezing them firmly, thumbing over her delicious, perked nipples. I hear her moan and my mind loses itself to insane pleasure and I crash my lips against hers, kissing her like I want to climb inside of her. My tongue forces its way into her mouth and she whimpers in satisfaction. I can't take it anymore and I flip her over on her back and I hear her squeal in delight. I press my body firmly against her, and make her feel how hard she has made me by pressing my cock against her sweet cunt lips. She opens her legs to me so I can fit between her thighs easier and she gives me that insatiable, aroused look that only fuels my never ending fire for her. 

I rub the head against her clit agonizingly slow and watch her eyes shut tight. I reach a hand down between us and feel for myself how wet she is from want and need. Her juices coat my fingers as I push a long finger inside of her and thumb her clit simultaneously. I slide my finger in and out, in and out, faster and faster, watching her come undone beneath me and I feel her inner muscles clench from her approaching orgasm and I withdraw my fingers from her and she gives me that disappointed look. 

I claim her mouth again, kissing her greedily, my tongue swirling with hers over and over again. I can feel her slightly trembling with hunger and I give in as I impale her with my cock and fuck her relentlessly, fucking the breath right out of her as she grips the bed sheets to try and catch it again. Her painful cries of pleasure are muffled as I kiss her again. Hard. She begs me not to stop, crying my name out as her back arches her off the bed. I kiss her neck, setting my teeth into her supple flesh. She cries out again and digs her nails into my back and grips me tight. She wraps her legs around my waist, and her arms around my body, coiling herself around me like a snake. My cock dominating her over and over and over again, her tight, warm cunt welcoming it. I can feel her orgasm approaching again as her hips start to erratically buck against mine, searching for that final release.

As she cums around me, losing herself as the orgasm riddles through her body, I find my own release and cum hard inside of her, spilling myself deep within her. We lie there for several moments, catching our breaths and cooling our blood. I pull out of her and she winces and rolls on her side. I lie next to her and kiss her cooling skin, still damp with sweat. I kiss her long and slow, filling her mouth with my tongue and kiss her hungrily. 

Dawn is approaching and we have things to prepare for for the upcoming feast. 

"You are my heaven, Sigyn."

I whisper as I nuzzle into her neck, kissing it sweetly. 

"And you are mine, Loki."

We lay there a little while longer until I decide I have to take her again. And I do.


	2. Chapter 2

When I open my eyes in the morning, I find, to my displeasure, that Sigyn is already out of bed and is standing in front of her vanity mirror. Naked. A bolt of electricity runs through me and I am instantly aroused. I move nimbly out of bed and tip toe to where my stunning wife is standing with her hands on her hips, looking over her dress decisions for the feast tonight. Without even looking up from her wardrobe, her words stop me in mid stride. 

"Don't even think about it. We have no time right now, we must get ready and get down to the thrown room to meet with your mother."

My shoulders drop and my face goes to an inevitable pout. 

"Do not tease me so. Seeing you like this-"

I move behind her and slide my hands from her shoulders, down her arms to rest on her hips and grip them firmly, pulling her against me. I meet her eyes in the mirror and I kiss her neck, knowing she won't stop me. In response she leans into me, rocking her behind into my growing manhood, closes her eyes and glides her arms up behind her and into my hair. 

"Loki...don't..."

Her pleas for me to stop aren't at all convincing and I continue to torment her with wet, slow kisses, softly biting her neck after. My left hand eases its way from her hip to her swollen lips between her legs while my right hand moves up to cup her breast then continues to firmly grasp her throat and my assault on her becomes more aggressive. I speed up my kisses and my tongue now flicks across her skin, earning me more moans and hitches in her breathing. We're grinding together, my fingers working at her clit furiously while I leave little red and pink marks along her shoulder and neck line. Her breathing has increased and her head has fallen against my shoulder as she gives in to her desires. 

Just then, she pulls away from me and whips around to look at me.

"No! Loki! Don't! We don't have time!"

She's clearly extremely aroused, having an internal conflict with herself about wanting me to take her here and now and the importance of court. She stares at me with longing and lust in her eyes but she backs away from me. Probably to stop herself from lunging at me. I smile and start to stalk towards her, causing her to continue backing up. A slow smile starts showing on her face and she shakes her head at me.

"Don't look at me like that! Loki I'm warning you...don't do it..."

She shrieks in excitement and maneuvers just in time to avoid my grasp as I jump towards her. I miss but I continue my hunt, she now is backing up against the opposite wall and she's now at a disadvantage as her back hits the stone slab. I can see the surprise on her face and she looks back at me, waiting to see what I do. I calmly walk towards her and she shrinks under my heavy stare. I'm now only inches from her as I raise my hand to stroke her cheek with my knuckles.

"Do you want me to stop?"

I ask as I place my hands on her low back, pulling her to me slowly. She looks bewildered and hesitant but very ready. I sweep a golden lock behind her ear and kiss her lips softly, just barely touching mine fully to hers. I pull away and her eyes are still closed and her lips are still pursed. I grin and know her answer before she says it.

"No..."

It's so soft I have to strain to hear her. I scoop her up, her legs supported on the bends of my elbows and I pin her against the wall with my weight. 

"Do you want me to stop?"

I ask again, lining my cock, now throbbing, up with her slit. 

"No..."

She whimpers this time and a wicked grin crawls on my face. I'm inside her in a second, slamming against her with a force that her breath catches in her throat and she cries out. I repeatedly take her there against the wall, fucking her hard, steady, with precise rhythm. 

"Do you want me to stop?"

I say in between thrusts and her nails are leaving claw marks on my back. They sting but I like it and it makes me pound inside her harder. She cries out, almost painfully but the way she wills her muscles to tighten around my cock, I know she loves every thrust.

"NO!"

She moans out.

"Do you want me to keep going?"

"Yes! Yes! YES!"

She screams it until I feel her cunt start to spasm around me and her cries of pleasure have gone silent as her mouth makes a perfect "ohh" and she eyes are shut tight. Her nails have stilled in mid-claw in my back and I feel them slowly release as she starts to slowly calm down. My rhythm has calmed down but I speed back up to find my own orgasm and when she starts to groan into my skin, I feel a surge of pure ecstasy poor through me and I pulse inside of her, emptying my seed in her and my hips spasm violently. 

After I cum, I stand there still inside her, against the wall for some time. Our breaths still ragged, our eyes still shut, and I softly lower her to the floor and pull out. Her legs are wobbly and she leans against me. I kiss the top of her head sweetly and she kisses my chest. 

"Damn you Silver Tongue."

She mumbles into my skin and I smile warily. She stumbles to bathroom and moments later returns looking refreshed and not like the aftershocks of sex. 

"You need to get ready."

She says matter-of-factually. 

"Yes wife."

I smile and swat her bottom as I pass by her.


	3. Chapter 3

The annual Fall Festival Feast is a celebration of the ending season to make way for the coming winter one. It consists of dancing and drinking and socializing and eating all the way into the early morning hours. I arrive before Sigyn does, my mother needed another word with her before she left and Sigyn told me to go on ahead and join my brother. _Ugh my brother._ I inwardly groan, knowing how Thor just loves festivals and will make anyone who isn't as excited as he is about them equally excited.

I see Thor off in the distance of the great hall surrounded by Sif and the Warriors Three. There's a mass of people in attendance, all alive with ale in their systems and food in their stomachs. Over the buzz and chatter of guests, I hear the faint sound of lively music playing. Thor and his entourage stand off to the sides of the dance floor and the crowd quiets as I approach, splitting down the middle so I don't have to side step and squeeze between bodies. I know they don't do this because of my princely status but because of my recently acclaimed reputation. Trying to greedily take over Asgard and destroy Midgard and whatnot. The noise returns to normal when I step to my brothers side and am greeted with a hardy pat on the back that makes me stumble forward.

"Brother! I was wondering if you would be in attendance tonight! Where is Sigyn?"

Thor booms over the music.

"Yes, where _is_ that lovely wife of yours?"

Fandral says looking around, stroking his goatee.

"Mother and her are having a few words. She will be here shortly."

I say trying not glower too hard at Fandral. The group and I leave the dance floor to sit at a extended, golden table covered with an assortment of foods from every realm. It is truly a feast fit for kings. We are preoccupied drinking some potent mead and watching Volstagg devour an entire pheasant, suckling pig and turkey. His appetite seizes to amaze me.

I don’t realize that the music is more clearly audible until I see heads turned to the entrance of the great hall; the heads included those of Thor, Fandral, Volstagg and even Hogan the Grim. I glance in the direction of everyone’s gaze and notice what has caught everyone in the hall’s attention. My wife. Sigyn, in all her flawless perfection, makes her way down the great staircase towards us and is oblivious to all the eyes fixated on her. Men are staring because they have always lusted after her, knowing and admiring just how beautiful she is and would love to know her as intimately as I do. Women are staring because they envy everything that is Sigyn, and the fact that they know all the men always devour her with their eyes. She is the epitome of a goddess.

She approaches me in a stunning floor length flaxen gown that hugs her delectable curves. Her eyes are on me and only me and the thought that this creature is mine makes me reciprocate her smile. Murmurs begin as she makes her way through the crowd. They too part for her but not because they are frightened, but because they stand back to marvel at her. I have always known how people view Sigyn, being the elegant angel she always has been. Maybe it’s another reason why I feel so unwarranted of her. How she can stop a room in its tracks and make even the most faithful husband question his loyalty. She takes my breath away.

She saunters up to me and I stand to greet her, sliding an arm around her waist and pulling her to my side. I lean in to give her a discreet kiss on her full lips and whisper in her ear.

“You certainly know how to make an entrance my dear.”

I kiss the spot right behind her ear and feel her shutter and sigh into my ear. The chatter has gone back to normal now and everyone resumes what they were doing previously.

“I hadn’t noticed darling. All I had my eyes set on was my handsome husband waiting for me.”

She whispered back to me, nibbling my earlobe. I squeeze her side and give her another, longer kiss. We get lost in the moment for just a heartbeat until I hear Thor clear his throat behind me. We stop our embrace and turn to look at him.

“Hello Thor.”

Sigyn beams at him and his face lightens up immediately. She glances to the others.

“Volstagg. Hogan. Lady Sif. Fandral.”

She nods politely at each of them and they all return the gesture except for Fandral who steps forward to take her hand to give it an overzealous kiss.

“Lady Sigyn, you look beautiful. As always.”

Fandral says still holding her hand and winks. I try to suppress my inner feelings of jealousy and possessiveness but Sigyn quickly quiets them when she gracefully removes her hands from his clutches and places them on my breastplate and beams at me.

“Dance with me?”

She asks and she doesn’t even have to. I escort her to the center of the dance floor and we start to move. The music is lively and we match our movements to it, I twirl her and pray to remember how her face looks as I do. She giggles into my neck when I pull her close and two step with her.

“You always have been a lovely dancer.”

She purrs in my ear and I smile into her hair.

“It only helps when I have such a gorgeous dancing partner.”

“Silver tongue.”

She playfully swats my arm as we remain close, too close for such a vigorous song. She makes it easy to lose sight of all the others in the room and focus on just her. The way she looks at me with those eyes sends chills through me and I have to push away any concupiscent thoughts.

The night goes on and we become more intoxicated with wine and with each other. Sigyn gets many requests for a dance but politely turns them down and tells them that this song she would rather dance with me. She’s so kind and lovely that they don’t take it as rejection and just smile and go about their business. One such person won’t take no for an answer however. Fandral.

“Would you be so kind as to allow me this dance, my Lady?”

He _is_ quite charming and he knows it. I try to pierce his roguish façade with my gaze but it doesn’t even faze him. Sigyn looks at me and gives me a small smile.

“Just one dance darling? Won’t hurt anyone and he’ll stop asking.”

She says under her breath to me. I maul it over and decide it’d be better that it’s him and not some random citizen. I step back and offer her hand to him and he jumps in, effectively pushing me to the side. The music is alive with energy and they take off into the sea of people. I can hear her giggling and I try to control my seething thoughts and I walk to where an inebriated Thor leans against a wall.

“I’m surprised at you brother, letting Fandral dance with Sigyn. She is to be coveted like the prize she is and yet you let the most womanizing of all men have his hands on her.”

He slurs and even though he is drunk, I know he’s right. It makes me scowl even harder and I watch them intently like a hawk. As the music plays on, the more my jealousy starts to boil and I watch with burning eyes  as Fandral the cad grips my wife around her waist and pulls her hips to his. She laughs and bats her eyes at him and blushes at his advances. I absent mindedly grit my teeth, my hands are balled into fists and I’m counting down the seconds until the song is over.

Just when I think I can’t tolerate any more, I see Fandral lean in close and kiss Sigyn on the cheek. But it isn’t a typical peck, it is a lingering type of kiss that makes her cheeks flush and she smiles sweetly at him. His hands travel downward towards her behind and he pulls her against him in a way that I know is only to make her aware of his growing arousal. I’m ready to spit acid and I march towards them with such determination I’m surprised I don’t knock anyone over. The crowd doesn’t part like before and I have to squeeze into people and I yell Sigyn’s name to only be covered by the music.

I finally reach them and I grab Sigyn’s arm harshly and look at Fandral with contempt in my eyes.

“If you’ll excuse us.”

My words drip with venom and I jerk Sigyn through the crowd, making my way to a vacant hallway outside the great room. The hallway is bare and dark with no light but the moon shining through open windows. I find a small cove in the hallway barely touched by light and we can still hear the faint sounds of the feast as it goes on without us. I push her hard against the wall, grip her wrists in my hands and press my body against her to pin her in place.

“You are mine Sigyn, do you hear me? Mine! No other man is have is hands on you, especially like that!”

I catch the first good look of her face since I hurried her away from the party and she looks stunned and frightened, like a startled deer in a trap. Her mouth moves to say something but stops and just stares at me in disbelief.

“Loki we were just dancing.”

She says in a small voice and I lean in towards her more, so close to her face I can smell the wine on her breath.

“That was not dancing! I saw him kiss you! I saw how you blushed! You liked it. Do you want him? Do you want him to fuck you like I do?”

I accuse through clenched teeth.

“No! I only want you! You know that! He just kissed my cheek, it was unexpected and made me blush. I blush from shock, not from pleasure!”

Her voice is weak and on the edge of tears. I pay no mind to it because I know they are just an act. I grip her wrists even harder and she tries vaguely to wrench away from me but I just hold her down harder.

“You’re mine! No one else’s!”

I hiss and I take one of my hands from her wrists and start to bunch up her dress in my hands, pulling it up to her hips exposing her thighs and cunt. She tries again to push me away but I’m on her like a vine.

“Is this what you want? Is this what you want all those men out there ogling you to do to you? Fuck you like a whore?”

I’m centimeters away from her face, spittle flying to her cheek as she looks away from me, closing her eyes. She pretends not to hear me and I grab her jaw and force her to look at me. Tears are welling in her eyes. It doesn’t affect me.

“Answer me.”

“No…”

“No what?”

“No…I don’t want them. I don’t want any of them. Only you.”

“Tell me.”

“I want you.”

“Tell me.”

“You! I only want you!”

“Tell me!”

“You! You! Only you! Always you!”

She’s louder now, crying out my name and I grip her hips so hard I know it’ll bruise. I move a hand down to my trousers and violently remove my straining cock from its confines, my eyes never leave hers. I straighten her up again as I line my cock up to her wet cunt and I drive into her with a force that makes her cry out and grip my shoulders. I stand inside of her with her legs wrapped around my waist, fucking her hard against the wall. The sweet pained pleasured look on her face is heaven to look at. I impale her with my throbbing phallus until she’s whimpering. I can feel my member hitting her walls over and over again and I feel the buildup of my release slowly forming.

“Is this what you want? Is this what you want Sigyn?”

I say through gritted teeth with each thrust, fucking her at a steady pace.

“Yes! God yes!”

She cries out over and over and I watch as her orgasm takes over and she breaks apart beneath me. Her cumming makes me cum, sending me into a violent orgasm and I thrust inside of her until every last drop of my cum is inside of her. Her body is weak I can tell. Her eyes are closed and she’s breathing heavily. I grip her jaw again and make her look at me and devour her mouth in a searing kiss, forcing my tongue to assault her mouth and take her tongue again and again. Still inside of her I thrust again and it makes her moan into my mouth.

I move away and catch her before she collapses to the floor and hold her until she stabilizes herself. She’s quiet as she fixes her dress and smoothes her hair out and she looks just as lovely as before but even more now with my juices inside her. I press against her again and invade her mouth, kissing her with a surging heat and passion; I just can’t get enough of this woman. She kisses me back with a hunger and grips my hair hard. We kiss hard for several moments until we break away, our breathing erratic again and I straighten myself up before I move out of the alcove and stand in the hallway with my arm out to her. She slowly accepts my arm and we walk back to the festival. We dance and party until dawn and I whisk her away to our chambers where I have my wicked way with her. Three more times.

 

Sigyn's dress for the feast


	4. Chapter 4

My mind is hazy as I stumble through the empty corridors of the palace. I can't seem to keep my balance and keep leaning on the stone walls for support. I'm following voices. Who it is I'm not quite sure. As I gain on then, they slip out of my grasp and all I see are shadows. I pick up my pace and start into a fast walk. Again I catch up to these mystery voices and again I am too slow. My feet are now running and my mind races to keep up. I don't know who I'm chasing but something keeps telling me to catch them. 

I run through hallway after hallway. Hear nothing but these phantom giggles and whispers. I catch a few words and my heart clenches when I hear my name coming from Sigyn's mouth. She is with another. Their voice is deeper. A man. The thought panics me and I'm now sprinting after them. I have to stop her. I have to. I must. 

And just as my thighs and calves start to burn like acid from my running, Sigyn and her partner stop running and are now just beyond a corner. I slow myself to a creep and flatten against a wall and tip toe to the edge. 

What I see makes me experience every horrible emotion I have ever felt all at once. I feel sick. I'm completely crushed. I start to seethe with anger as I watch Sigyn get licked and sucked and kissed by another. When the stranger looks up from sucking one of her nipples, I feel as if my blood as transformed into lava and my bones are searing from the heat. Fandral. My teeth clench and my fists ball up until my knuckles are white from tension. I watch as she writhes underneath his touch. Her breath hitching as his hands consume her body with his wicked touch. 

Just as I start to plot their impending doom, Sigyn's eyes catch mine and my heartbeat slows. Instead of looking stunned or surprised or even remorseful, she encourages him to kiss her even more and gives me a cold, careless look under hooded eyes. My heart literally breaks. I force myself to look away and I start to hear her say my name. It sounds distant and muffled through my haze. 

"Loki...Loki...Loki!!"

Her voice is getting more demanding and I am snapped out of my haze and open my eyes with a start. 

I shoot up to find myself sitting up in bed with Sigyn's delicate hand clutching my shoulder worriedly. 

"Loki are you alright? You were dreaming."

She says softly and I'm still dazed from my dream. More like a nightmare. My heartbeat starts to slow and I take a deep breath in, relieved that it had all been just my imagination. How cruel my own mind can be to me.

I turn to look at her and I bite my lip to keep it from trembling. Thank goodness it is still night and our room is still covered in darkness. I can see the outline of her features and I am briefly reassured that she is right by me, in our bed, where she _was_ sleeping next to me. 

I twist around and push my right hand through her thick curls, brushing my thumb up her cheekbone. She leans into my touch and my lips claim hers in a desperate, hungry kiss. She responds wantonly, opening her mouth to moan into mine, giving my tongue access and I push slowly inside her mouth where I earn another throaty groan. I yearn for more and push her back against the bed, laying her down and moving over her, kissing more ravenously as I go.

Her legs slowly part and let me lay between them and I push my growing erection against her thigh. I hear her breath hitch and I take her bottom lip into my mouth and suck it sweetly. She whimpers and that's all it takes to make me fully hard. She wraps her arms around me and holds me close. 

The tip of my phallus brushes against her opening and I feel how wet she is and I slide languidly inside her. Her hips rise to meet mine and we set an agonizingly slow pace. I make love to her slowly, savoring every detail of her body. How her inner muscles deliciously clench around my cock with each thrust. How she softly moans every time I drive all the way inside her. How lightly her sweet lips kiss my throat. The way she wraps herself around me like a serpent. I embrace her and move in and out, in and out until a slow rolling orgasm hits me and I freeze on top her, releasing my seed inside her and her cunt pulses around me as she cums around me. Slowly arching her back against the feather pillows and letting out a very appreciative, sated sigh. Our rapid breathing matches and I kiss her slow and full. I can feel her hands in my hair, holding my head in place. 

When we finally move, I lie next to her as she lays next to me, looking both tired and peaceful. I lean over and kiss her lips then her forehead. She smiles without opening her eyes and I know she's drifting off to sleep. I curl up next to her and start to relax. 

"What was your dream about?"

Her subtle voice startles me and my eyes open reluctantly. 

"Why do you ask?"

"You seemed frightened when you woke up and uncoordinated."

Her hand find mine and she laces her fingers through mine. I take a moment before I respond.

"It was...about you."

I say quietly. There is another pause. 

"Me? What about me?"

She inquires. I proceed to tell her about my frantic chase after her only to find her with Fandral doing very intimate things. Too intimate. I blush, not wanting to tell her. She doesn't say anything for a while and then I feel her gently cup my face in a hand. 

"Loki...you must know by know how I feel about you. I would never and will never stray. I love you too much and too great to even think of leaving you. We were made for each other. In every way. You are mine...and I am yours. Always."

Her tone is so steady and reassuring and soft that in that instance, I believe her. I have been so anxious and paranoid for so long that she would leave me but now I can finally be at peace with the fact that she loves me as I love her. 

"For so many years I waited for the day you would grow tired of me or come to your senses and leave me."

"I gave up my good sense when I married you. So now you are stuck with me."

I can hear her smirk without even seeing it and it makes me smirk in turn. She continues. 

"I do not know any other way to show you how much I love you and how you are the only man for me. I will never leave Loki. Never. No other man will ever come close to capturing my heart the way you have. Please believe it my love and stop thinking so ill of my loyalty."

Her words plead for me to finally realize what I should have seen centuries ago. Having the realization opens my mind and makes my heart bloom with joy. I guess it just took me a while to stop being stupid. 

I wrap my arms around her and she curls into my touch. I nuzzle into her hair, taking a deep breath and sighing gratefully.

"You are mine Sigyn. And I, will always be yours."

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it, didnt really know how to end it so its kinda sudden.


End file.
